The prior art discloses many examples of apparatus for supporting percussion instruments but none providing the combination of features disclosed and claimed herein.
La Flame U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,683 discloses a carrier for percussion instruments having an abdominal plate connected at one end of a unitary frame partly encircling the wearer at the waist and having an upstanding rear portion pivotally connected to a back pressure plate. Shoulder bars are connected to the back pressure plate, and wrap about shoulders and support straps connect to the abdominal plate, which has suitable fixtures for attachment of various percussion instruments. This invention uses a fixed chest plate that does not hinge to allow free movement, or folding of the vest. The absence of the hinge clamp prevents the carrier from being folded for easier storage.
La Flame GB patent 2,123,676 (based on U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,442) discloses a carrier for percussion instruments or the like which includes the combination of a belly plate with a carrier bracket for supporting an instrument at an outwardly-overhung position about a fulcrum area of contact with the front waistline area of the person. The patent includes a rigid band with a generally bent contour to extend along a portion of the waistline area of the person to the back of the person. The patent includes a back-plate riser arm supported by the ban to extend in a generally upward direction such that a portion of the arm will extend along the back thoracic region of the person, and means carried by the arm for imparting to the thoracic back region of the person. The arm causes a reactive force to the overhung weight of the instrument about the aforesaid means forming a fulcrum area of contact with the person. This invention uses a fixed chest plate that does not hinge to allow free movement, or folding of the vest. The absence of the hinge clamp prevents the carrier from being folded for easier storage.
May U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,492 discloses hardware for supporting drums that is of a hinged construction and has one part of the hinge connectable to an external support, e.g., J-rods on a fixed support or a marching drum carrier. Another part of the hinge is connectable to the shell of a drum or to the tension rods on a drum or to other hardware on the drum. This invention allows for a hinge where the instruments are connected to the supporting structure, but the hinge is not located in the chest area of the user. The location of the hinge in this patent is intended for movement of the percussion instrument, and is not for the purpose of folding of movement in the area above where the instrument is attached.
May U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,407 discloses hardware for a shoulder supported carrier for percussion instruments with a hinge located in the chest area. This invention allows for a hinge in the chest support region, but it does not, allow for the hinge to be clamped to lock the orientation of the upper and lower portions of the carrier.
May U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,257 shows drum hardware and drums secured thereon preferably supported on a vest type carrier or a T-bar carrier or a fixed post or pedestal.
May U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,290 shows a hinged support for an array of drums.
May U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,583 discloses hardware and drums secured thereon preferably supported on a vest type carrier or a T-bar carrier with adjustable vest components.
May U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,869 discloses hardware and drums secured thereon preferably supported on a vest type carrier or a T-bar carrier with adjustable vest components.
The prior art discloses many examples of apparatus for supporting percussion instruments but none provide the combination of features that allow for a lockable hinge clamp that allows the carrier to both articulate, fold and lock into position. The prior art does not disclose an assembly that can be folded to allow for easier transportation and storage. The combination of features will be disclosed and clamed herein.